Whacking Day is Coming: The Making of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame/Gallery
James L. Brooks Interview 01.jpg Matt Groening Interview 01.jpg Sam Simon Interview.jpg Frank Mula Interview 01.jpg Citizens of Los Angeles walked at Mall.jpg Lisa Keene painting the Notre Dame.jpg Andrew Phillipson drawing The Simpsons Family on the paper.jpg James Baxter drawing Principal Skinner.jpg Gabor Csupo Interview 01.jpg Don Hahn Interview 01.jpg Ensemble Studios crew at design and management room.jpg Arlene Klasky Interview.jpg Kevin O'Brien Interview.jpg Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise Interview.jpg David P. Kubalak and Duncan McKissick plays arcade game.jpg Ian M. Fischer and Jeffrey Nicholas Brown watching the movie.jpg Gordon Parks Interview 01.jpg Ian M. Fischer Interview 01.jpg Juan R. Martinez Interview 01.jpg Gene Kohler Interview 01.jpg Mike Scully Interview 01.jpg Luis Escobar Interview 01.jpg Al Jean Interview.jpg Mike Reiss Interview.jpg Kevin McMullan Interview 01.jpg Shawn Lohstroh Interview.jpg Ensemble Studios crew spinned for good month.jpg Ian M. Fischer and Herb Ellwood at the theatre.jpg Kevin Holme and Jake Dotson plays the pc game.png Don Hahn Interview 2.jpg Sandy Petersen, Jerome K. Jones and Kevin Holme Interview.jpg George Meyer Interview.jpg We started in the script.jpg Ian M. Fischer saw at the show.jpg Gordon Parks 2 Interview.jpg David Lewis, John Evanson, Brian F. Sousa, Chris Van Doren and Dave Pottinger in Elevator.png Matt Selman Interview.jpg Dave Lewis Interview.jpg Jeff Ruediger catches us a ball.jpg Timothy A. Deen works fine at theatre.jpg Roy Rabey, Jeff Ottinger, Alex Quintana and Duane Santos at the theatre.jpg Sandy Petersen, Timothy A. Deen, David Lewis and Jeff Ruediger plays the card games.jpg Colin Wilson shows Frank Mula a pulling test.jpg Juan Martinez Interview 2.jpg Greg Street Interview.jpg Steve Pulcinella, Grant Lee, Paul Slusser and Patrick Hudson plays cards.jpg Pamela Hayden Interview.jpg David Kubalak Interview 01.jpg David A. Cherry and Marc T. Holmes worked together.png Bryan Hehmann plays the tennis ball.jpg Bryan Hehmann plays the tennis ball with Mark Sinclair.jpg Mike Scully Interview 2.jpg Gary & Kirk watches the tv show.jpg One group will be so fine.jpg Eiffel Tower at Paris.jpg Michael Brown Interview.jpg Ready, Aim and Fire.jpg Tony A. Goodman Interview.jpg Carriage ride at the parade.jpg Redcoats Marching.jpg Stephen Rippy Interview.jpg American troopers marching.jpg Brian F. Sousa and Sandy Petersen working with Mustets.jpg Ian M. Fischer Interview 2.jpg Bruce C. Shelley Interview.jpg Bruce talks about Age of Empires Poster.jpg Kevin Holme and Vance Hampton shows Ian M. Fischer the special prize.jpg Karen McMullan and Justin E. Rouse smiling.jpg Greg Street and David Leary are so proud.jpg Ian Fischer talks about Bart and Jimbo became friends.jpg Mitchell Walker, Jr. Interview.jpg Tony Returns.jpg Dwayne Richardson Interview 01.jpg Dr. Steven Hiersche Interview 01.jpg Jerry Mills.png David Leary, John Krause, Lance Wilder and Mark Watts at the door.png Joe Grant Interview.jpg Vance Hampton Interview 01.jpg Jerome K. Jones Interview.jpg Jeffrey Nicholas Brown, Joseph Gillum and Jerome K. Jones at design room.jpg Dave Pottinger and John Evanson walking in a hallway.png Ensemble Studios crew at theatre.jpg Greg talks about Age of Mythology with the poster.jpg Patrick Buchanan Interview.jpg Patrick talks about Rugrats in Paris the Movie.jpg Richard Gasparian Interview.jpg John Narcomey Interview.jpg Kathleen Kennedy Interview.jpg Sandy Petersen Walking.png Sandy Petersen walking in the game room and cafeteria.jpg Sandy Petersen walking in the hallway.jpg Sandy reads a book.png Charles Ragins and John Krause both takes a picture.png Nickelodeon Design Room.png Ian M. Fischer works for designer.jpg Tony Goodman, Lance Hoke, Sean Wolff and Scott Winsett reads the book.jpg Dave Pottinger Interview.jpg Patrick Buchanan walks at Electronic Entertainment Expo.png Luke Brookshier, Ken Harsha and Frank Marino at the Nickelodeon Sunset.jpg Mike Lachance, Richard Manginsay, Ian Fischer, Lance Wilder and Luis Escobar taking picture at nick stand.png Ken Harsha, Frank Marino and Luis Escobar was busy paperworking.jpg Gordon Parks 3 Interview.jpg Mitchell Smiling.jpg Jake Dotson and Roy Rabey Interview.jpg Roy Rabey pops the lids.jpg Tony A. Goodman Interview 2.jpg Michael Brown talks about Age of Mythology.jpg Luis Escobar 2 Interview.jpg James L. Brooks Interview 2.jpg Steven Dean Moore Interview.jpg Matt Groening Interview 2.jpg Leonard Maltin Interview 01.jpg Steven Spielberg Interview.jpg George Lucas Interview.jpg Dr. Steven Hiersche Interview 2.jpg Dwayne Richardson Interview 2.jpg Andreas Deja Interview.jpg Russ Edmonds says You were saying.jpg Russ Edmonds Interview.jpg Andreas Deja drawing Bart Simpson.jpg Nik Ranieri Interview.jpg Will Finn Interview.jpg Bruce W. Smith Interview.jpg Team Ensemble Studios playing Age of Mythology.png Ralph Eggleston Interview.jpg David Mirkin Interview.jpg Dave Kubalak 2 Interview.jpg Two men walking in hallway.png Andy Cotnam Draws The God.png Duncan McKissick Interview.jpg Mike Scully became so legendary.jpg George Meyer takes a drink.jpg Joe Gillum Interview.jpg Ian M. Fischer Interview 3.jpg Lance Wilder Interview.jpg Don Hahn Interview 3.jpg Kenneth Wilder Interview.jpg They just went to lunchtime.jpg Alan Menken Interview.jpg Stephen Schwartz Interview.jpg Juan Martinez Interview 3.jpg Gene Kohler 2 Interview.jpg Frank Mula Interview 3.jpg David Koepp Interview.jpg Prince Charles Interview.jpg Geo Brawn IV Interview.jpg Richard Gasparian, Patrick Buchanan and Geo Brawn IV takes a picture.png Shawn talks about G.I. Joe in Spy Troops.jpg Vance Hampton 2 Interview.jpg Leonard Maltin Interview 2.jpg Kevin McMullan Interview 2.jpg David A. Cherry shows Sean Wolff the springfield map.jpg Scott Alberts Interview.jpg Ensemble Studios careers cheering.jpg Mark Sinclair Interview.jpg Maria Mariotti Interview.jpg Anthony Bell Interview.jpg Luis Escobar, Lance Wilder and Ralph Sosa goes to Big Top Arcade.jpg John Krause Interview.jpg Brian Carey Interview.jpg Scott Winsett Interview.jpg Brian F. Sousa, John Evanson, Greg Street and Bill Jackson walks inside Lucky Strike.jpg Bill Jackson, Ian M. Fischer and John Evanson walked inside.jpg John Evanson Interview.jpg Ensemble Studios Team starts the toast.jpg Richard Manginsay, Charles Ragins and Lance Wilder went to arcade room.jpg TexasPinballFestival-1000.jpg Kevin McMullan sounds the volumes on the record.png David Rippy Interview.jpg Mark Sinclair Draws The Viking.png Robert Ingram and Lance Wilder in Jack Huffs Room Rentals.jpg Mike Reiss has a show to do.jpg Vance Hampton left and Patrick Street right.jpg Kevin McMullan reads a book of orchestra & choir.jpg Ollie Johnston Interview.jpg Frank Thomas Interview.jpg Gordon Parks 4 Interview.jpg David A. Cherry and Timothy A. Deen at casino.jpg Mike Lachance, Richard Gasparian, John Krause and Lance Wilder goes to Dragon's Lair.jpg Joe Wack Interview.jpg Gerald R. Molen Interview.jpg Colin Wilson Interview.jpg Matt Groening Interview 3.jpg James L. Brooks Interview 3.jpg Frank Mula Interview 2.jpg Charlie Winter Interview.jpg Grant Vicklund Interview.jpg Kevin Carney Interview.jpg Gordon Parks 5 Interview.jpg Jake Dotson and Ian M. Fischer were so proud.jpg Peter Macon Interview.jpg Brian F. Sousa Interview.jpg Man throws the ball at the lucky strike bowling alley.jpg Robert Ingram Interview.jpg Don Gagen Interview.jpg Lance Hoke Interview.jpg Paul Jacquays Interview.jpg Robert Fermier Interview.jpg Ensemble Studios Team joins at the bar.jpg Harter Ryan and Patrick Hudson Interview.jpg Tommy Tejeda interview.jpg Bruce C. Shelley invites Thonny Namuonglo to his club.jpg Mike Lachance and David Lechuga joins the baseball stadium.jpg Kevin O'Brien plays basketball.jpg Laker Basketball team talks about Sorcerers of Notre Dame.jpg Matt Groening Interview 4.jpg Steve Pulcinella Interview.jpg Don Hahn Interview 4.jpg Ian M. Fischer Interview 4.jpg Gordon Parks 6 Interview.jpg Gene Kohler 3 Interview.jpg Tony A. Goodman Interview 3.jpg 100 power to save the people, 100 power to save the town and 100 power to save the world. And in the darkness bind them.jpg Title of the movie appears.jpg Cast of thousands.jpg Now on DVD and VHS from Paramount and Nickelodeon.jpg President Day 20th 2001.jpg Category:Gallery Category:The Simpsons Movie